Anything But Normal
by FireGoddess528
Summary: A new house has been built over the very spot where Frankie's old castle was and a new familey moves in. Frankie is now having fun torturing Ava Riley the only daughter. With a sex driven ghost on her case Ava's life is anything but normal.


**Hey this is my first time writing a Rocky Horror fanfic. I discovered this movie just one month ago, and let me tell you I have been hooked. I've sat myself down, and to the dismay of my friends memorized both the Time Warp and Sweet ****Transvestite****, and proceed to sing them at school, and dance along. But enough of that, you want to read the fanfic. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Rocky Horror Picture Show, or any of it's characters. I only own ****Ava****Riley.**

**Anything But Normal**

**Chapter 1: First Glimpse **

Normal. That's the one word in the whole English dictionary that cannot describe my life. That is unless you consider living with a sex driven transvestite ghost normal, in which case you might want to check yourself into an insane asylum right away. For those of you that are still reading this, and are currently not checking yourself into an asylum, then you must be wondering about me and Frankie, that's the ghosts name by the way.

My name you ask? I'm Ava Riley, age sixteen and sophomore at Franklin High Charter. With messy brown hair that goes down to my shoulders and green eyes, you wouldn't think me to be any different from the girl three door down who doesn't shut up about Michael Stipe. But then again, before I moved to my new home, I pretty much had a normal life.

But my normal self would soon be gone. As soon as I walked into that house, everything that was normal about me went away. It was soon replaced by weird and unusual things.

I still remember the very first day that I moved into that home. It was on that very first day that I got my first glimpse of Frankie.

"Ava darling you have to see this."

I looked up from the book I was reading, to see my mom standing in the doorway of our new home. She was smiling, and beckoning for me to join her and my father inside. Sighing, I marked my page, and made my way out of the car and up towards the house.

"Wow really amazing," I said sarcastically.

The house was three stories tall, but looked more like a mansion than a normal house. There was a blue dome located at the very top of it, that set it apart from the rest of the houses. It had a sort of dark vibe to it though, and I knew right away that something just wasn't right about this house.

"Hey mom," I started, but she was already gone. '_She's so excited over this stupid place,' _I thought, walking through the door and into the main hall. The hall had a coat of dust about a year old, and big stair case like the ones you see in those old movies. '_That has to be fun to slide down' _

But besides the staircase, there really wasn't anything to interest me. Shoving my hands in my pockets, I made my way up the staircase (fighting the urge to slide down it) and continued my exploration of my new home.

Looking down one of the halls, I let out a whistle. "Man that's allot of rooms." But curiosity being one of my many characteristics, I began exploring all the rooms one by one.

The first couple were boring, as they were only bedrooms. I found a few bathrooms, and a few other rooms that seemed to have no use at all. Finally at the last door, I pushed it open to find ...

Yet another bedroom!

"Damn how many bedrooms does this joint have?" I yelled collapsing on the bed.

"Love you still haven't seen the third floor," a unfamiliar voice to my right said. Wanting to know who said that, I turned my head over, and screamed at what I saw.

There was a man leaning right next to the bed. I never got a good look at him though, because when I screamed he had disappeared. But even after all that, and my mother racing up the steps, there was only one thought going through my mind.

_Was he wearing fishnets???_

**Ha ha ** **ha looks like Frankie gave poor Ava a surprise. And yes Ava he does wear fishnets, that just adds on to the sexiness. lol Sorry if this first chapter was sorta bad, and that it didn't include much Frankie. But do not fear for there will be a lot more Frankie in the next and future chapters. But you have to click the little purple button and leave me a review if you want more Frankie. **


End file.
